


Primal Instinct

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Avada Kedavra, Blood, Cruciatus, Death Eaters, Death Eaters doing bad things, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, In-Laws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Bellatrix and Lucius: Death Eaters Doing Bad Things.





	Primal Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. This was written for a friend as a cheer-up gift, she requested Bellatrix, Lucius, and blood.

“Do you mean it, Lucius? You have to _mean_ it.”   
  
“He isn’t loud enough for you, Bellatrix?”   
  
She shook her head disappointedly, black curls brushing against her shoulders. “Never. Make him _scream_ for me, Lucius,” she hissed, her tongue tracing along the curve of his ear.   
  
“You heard the lady.” Chuckling, he pointed his wand at their victim. “ _Crucio_!” As the Muggle on the floor started shouting again, Lucius felt Bellatrix’s hands undoing the buckle of his dragonskin belt.   
  
The air of Nott’s dungeon, where the Death Eaters and their Lord were currently gathered, was full of the pained cries of other Muggles. Both male and female victims were enduring various curses and forced sexual activity under the wands of their captors. Lucius personally would have preferred a girl to torture and use, but Bellatrix, twisted bitch that she was, rather enjoyed making boys scream.   
  
Almost lazily, he alternated between the Cruciatus Curse and _Sectumsempra_ , carefully applying the later for maximum effect without causing too much damage. Lucius was determined to wrangle the best noises he could from their Muggle, with the aim of encouraging his sister-in-law to lavish attention on his throbbing member. Bellatrix couldn’t see the marks he was creating, but he knew she would appreciate his artwork very shortly when she took over their play.   
  
Lucius had never known how arousing and empowering blood could be — that had always been Bella’s realm — until she had showed him. And now, with her blood-red lips wrapped around his cock, her sharp fingernails digging into his thighs even through his pants, and blood dripping from their victim’s nose and mouth, Lucius felt one amazingly powerful orgasm building. It never took him long on nights like this.   
  
“You know, maybe she’ll take pity on you if you beg a bit,” Lucius drawled, knowing the exact opposite was true. Normally he disliked talking to vermin, but tonight it was all part of the game. He heard Bellatrix laugh around his dick, and her black eyes gleamed wickedly up at him in the torch lit room. She sucked hard, and flicked her tongue along the underside of his shaft. He groaned as each lick sent more blood rushing to his cock; Bella was damn good at oral stimulation.   
  
“P-p-leaseee I-I-I don’t know wha-at kind of s-sick p-p-people you a-re, j-just p-please let me _gooo_!”   
  
Obligingly, Lucius let up the torture curse just a bit so the Muggle could continue to plead; Bellatrix responded just as he wanted, bobbing her head so quickly she was practically fucking her mouth with him. One of her hands drifted from his leg to under her robe, and when Bella stroked herself, the vibrations of the moans deep in her throat felt delicious to him.   
  
“P-p-p-p-leeease!”   
  
“Argh!” Lucius suddenly pushed her off his cock; he was _right_ at the brink. But it wasn’t time to end their fun — yet. Bellatrix would hex him into next week if he came without fucking her first.  
  
Bellatrix rose from her knees, uncoiling sinuously like a serpent. In a husky voice she said, “My turn,” and laughed fiendishly. Lucius saw the vermin cringe at the fearsome sound, and he smirked sadistically.   
  
Bellatrix pulled her black velvet robe over her head, removed her wand from a pocket, and then tossed the garment to the floor. Underneath she wore just a leather corset, which pressed her chest up and out in the most enticing manner. The tightly laced corset and matching black knee-high boots reminded Lucius of Knockturn Alley whores, but even _they_ wore knickers under their robes.   
  
Lucius couldn’t contain himself at the sight of her pale white skin, and when he sank his teeth into one perfectly presented breast, he heard Bellatrix purr contentedly. He gave the other the same treatment, leaving pink half-moons of teeth imprints; he wasn’t biting to draw blood — _yet._   
  
Across the room, Rodolphus, who was entertaining his own victim, caught his brother-in-law’s eye and grinned. He didn’t mind Lucius fucking his wife — in fact, he rather liked to watch the two while he tortured and used his Muggle.   
  
Rodolphus and his wife weren’t often paired together at revels; they were too deadly of a combination. They were like two battling heliopaths, constantly pushing each other to further depravities; they had no control or finesse. The Lestranges were only sent out together when the situation called for _extreme_ punishment, or when the Dark Lord was _very_ pissed. Lucius had been assigned as Bellatrix’s keeper when he had married her sister, and while he had minded at first, now he fully appreciated the benefits of such an arrangement. _How could I mind, when it’s so damn pleasurable for me?_  
  
Their victim had taken advantage of the lull in abuse to struggle to his knees. Now he reached a trembling hand toward Bella’s boot, clearly intending to beg for mercy.   
  
“Don’t touch me!” She viciously kicked out the foot the Muggle had been trying to touch; Lucius winced when he heard bones crack in the man’s face.   
  
“Careful, Bella, or you won’t get your fun,” he cautioned. “Don’t break it _too_ quickly.”   
  
With the hand that wasn’t holding her wand, Bellatrix reached down and squeezed his cock suggestively. “Kiss me, then _fuck me_.”   
  
“It would be my pleasure.” Knowing exactly what his sister-in-law wanted, he tangled a hand in her wild black curls, pulling her head back sharply. Lucius harshly nipped his way up the column of her exposed throat as she moaned, grinding her hips frantically against his pelvis.   
  
When he reached her lips, Lucius bit down, _hard_ , letting his teeth rip into her full bottom lip until blood filled both of their mouths. He saw Bella’s eyes darken with a combination of arousal and excitement, and his dick twitched in response.   
  
Abruptly Bellatrix pulled away from the fierce kiss, spun around, and dropped to her hands and knees on the stone floor. With the taste of her own blood fresh on her tongue, she was eager to get back to cursing their captive — and to get fucked.   
  
“Watch, Lucius. I’ll show you how it’s done,” she taunted, waving her arse seductively at him. The black corset, which dipped below her shoulder blades, nicely framed her back and bottom; the exposed skin was just _begging_ for his attention.   
  
“Bitch,” he spat, grabbing her roughly and pulling her back onto him. His shaft was still hard from her earlier sucking and Lucius pushed easily into her; she was _so_ wet.   
  
Nothing turned Bellatrix Lestrange on like blood and torture.   
  
And it was about to get even better.   
  
“ _Crucio_!” Their victim screamed louder than before; Bellatrix’s aptitude for the curse clearly sent more pain coursing through his veins than Lucius’s earlier usage had. The man thrashed about violently, leaving bloodstains on Nott’s dungeon floor; Lucius was sure Bella was smiling gleefully at the red smears.   
  
The vermin’s cries formed a grating pattern; Lucius fucked his sister-in-law to the tempo of hoarse howls and pathetic pleadings. Every time the Muggle managed to beg for the agony to stop, Lucius bit deeply into the pale skin of Bella’s shoulders and upper back until he tasted her pure, royal blood — the crimson liquid power exhilarated his taste buds. Every time his tongue swept across a bite, his mouth sucking hard against the flesh, she screeched in ecstasy, but never let up the torture curse.   
  
Lucius often wondered what Narcissa’s blood would taste like, but it was only at events such as this that his wilder side emerged, that his veneer of civility slipped. He would _never_ do anything like this with his wife in the dark peacefulness of their bedroom; _never_ expose her to the base monster that lurked behind his aristocratic mask.   
  
The gorgeous contrast of dark red blood welling up from the teeth cuts on Bella’s white flesh generated primal instincts in Lucius’s brain. With a low growl, he dug his nails into the creamy skin of her arse, drawing yet more blood as he tried to thrust even deeper into her, determined to fuck her until Bellatrix begged him to stop. She felt so damn _good_ , hot and wet and tight around him.   
  
_Fuuuuck._  
  
Bellatrix was just as enthusiastic as he was, even arching her back so he could plunge further, could fill every inch of her with his hardness. The heady combination of using the Cruciatus Curse, the vermin’s screams echoing in her ears, the burning cuts bleeding on her back, and the feeling of Lucius slamming so roughly into her was absolutely _divine._   
  
_Ohsofuckinggood._  
  
They were both close, oh _so_ close.  
  
Lucius tilted his hips back slightly, and then thrust forward savagely, grunting. As he came, he stabbed his teeth into the muscle at the base of her neck, and rocked his pelvis gently, prolonging his release, and pushing Bella toward hers.  
  
When Bella felt his shaft spasm in her cunt, she flicked her wand at the tortured Muggle, and as a jet of green light flashed toward him, she shuddered, her own climax rippling through her body.   
  
They stayed like that while their pleasure played out, Bellatrix writhing under him to fully enjoy the sensation of his teeth in her flesh, and his cock inside her.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Enjoy yourself, Bella?” Rodolphus strolled up to his wife as she was putting her robe back on. He gestured to the mangled remains on the floor, and smiled when he saw her still bloody lip. “Looks like you had a good time.”   
  
“Mmhmm. You?” Bellatrix asked as she carefully adjusted the drape of her velvet robe, pulled the hood over her curls, and then slipped her wand up a sleeve.   
  
Rodolphus tucked an arm around her, careful to brush against her wounded back. He grinned depravedly when Bellatrix tensed from the contact; he liked when Lucius left cuts and bruises on his wife. He adored sucking on the bites and drawing fresh blood, and _loved_ holding Bella down in bed and adding to the marks on her body. “Remind me never to let Rabastan pick again,” he sighed.  
  
Bellatrix shook her head. “That bad? We’ll have to take him out for some practice.” Her black eyes glinted mischievously as she considered what she’d said.   
  
Her husband nodded. “Not a bad idea, love. Now, where’s that blond-haired fop? I suppose we should say goodbye before we leave.”  
  
“Oh Lucius went to look for a mirror, apparently he didn’t want to go home all… bloody and disheveled.”   
  
The two Death Eaters paid their respects to the Dark Lord, thanking him for an evening of delightful debauchery, before finding Lucius talking to their host. When he saw the couple, he broke away from Nott and walked over to them.   
  
“Lucius.”   
  
“Rodolphus, Bellatrix.” There was no hint in Lucius’s demeanor or voice to indicate that he’d just had wild sex with Rodolphus’s wife not twenty minutes ago. “Leaving so soon?”   
  
“Seeing as Rabastan killed our Muggle, and Bella killed yours, we’re out of toys to play with.” Rodolphus didn’t look too put out though; Lucius was sure he was eager to get home and fuck Bellatrix himself, and probably slice her up a bit too.   
  
Bella disentangled herself from her husband’s arm. “You go on ahead, Rodolphus. I need to have a word with Lucius.”   
  
When Rodolphus had gone, Bellatrix pounced on her brother-in-law. She grabbed his neat tail of blond hair, and pulled Lucius’s ear down to her mouth as he gasped in surprise.   
  
“If you _ever_ compare me to a Knockturn Alley whore again, I’ll hex your cock off,” Bella whispered in his ear, her hot breath sending shivers down his spine. She released her grip on his hair, smirking at the blush rising on his pale cheeks.   
  
“Enjoy you next time, Lucius,” she said sweetly as she turned to Disapparate, then paused halfway.   
  
“By the way…Narcissa tastes delicious. Even better than me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in August 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
